


Sunday Morning

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [100]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”“I don’t do baseball.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Series: quick little doodles [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sunday Morning

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t _do_ baseball.”

Maria came out of the bathroom all fixed up in uniform and Michael decided that maybe baseball wasn’t so bad if that was the view. She didn’t seem to notice his admiration though, checking herself out in the mirror to make sure her shirt was tucked in properly.

“It’s softball and you’ll barely have to play,” she promised him, “I’ll put you in the outfield, I just need another body.”

Michael leaned back in the bed, tilting his head as he took in those pants she was wearing. How the hell had he never seen those before? And, more importantly, why the hell did she think he was going to fit in anything like that?

“Since when do you even play softball?” Michael asked instead of going near the clothes she laid out for him. Maria turned around dramatically to face him. He just smiled.

Aside from the fantastically fitting uniform, she’d pull her hair in short, curly pigtails that created little poof balls by her chin. She’d streaked black lines over her cheekbones that somehow didn’t clash with the elaborate eye makeup she chose to use. Her nails were cut short as always, but they were painted delicately with little softballs on her thumbs. Her ass and calves looked nice as expected, by the shirt somehow made her biceps even look a little more muscular than usual. She just looked fucking good.

“Will you stop looking at me like that and just get dressed?” Maria asked, snapping him out of his daze. He blinked a few times and ignored her.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Maria sighed, pushing herself off the dresser and slowly started making her way towards him.

“A lot of the owners of small businesses around Roswell get together each month to play a game of softball, keeps up some healthy competition on top of just providing something to do that isn’t directly work-related since most of us eat, sleep, breathe _business,”_ she explained, her knees going on either side of his thighs as she placed herself on his lap. He liked that. “But Carla hurt her hip, so I need another body and you said you would.”

“In my defense, you asked me when I was half asleep,” he said. However, he’d already decided he would go. He wouldn’t be exactly _happy_ about it, but she was clearly excited for it and she looked cute. He was trying to move past the whole “making people upset when they look cute” part of his life. 

Maria still pouted, draping her arms over his shoulders as she asked, “Please?” in the sweetest voice known to man.

“Kiss?” he asked in response. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, placing a very short kiss on his lips.

“That’s the downpayment. Get dressed and I’ll do you one better,” Maria said, smiling like she was very proud of herself.

Michael groaned dramatically and held onto her thighs, standing up to his feet finally. He let her drop down to hers a few seconds later. As much as he wanted to just lay her in bed and kiss her senseless, he didn’t want to mess up her hair.

“Fine, but I think this counts as manipulation,” he teased, grabbing the clothes she’d given him. 

“Woman up and get dressed to play,” Maria told him, gesturing towards the bathroom. When he turned to do just that, she smacked him on the ass as hard as she could.

“Really?” 

“What? It’s apart of the game.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
